Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a graphene oxide based electrochemical cell, and a battery comprising a plurality of electrochemical cells, at least one of which is the graphene oxide based electrochemical cell. More specifically, the graphene oxide based electrochemical cell comprises an aqueous electrolyte solution, an anode and a cathode contained in a vessel, wherein the aqueous electrolyte solution comprises water, graphene oxide nanosheets and a transition metal salt such as CuCl2 dissolved in the water.
Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Current means of transportation, e.g. automobiles, airplanes, and ships, rely mostly on fossil fuels, which increase the carbon oxide concentration in the atmosphere. Additionally, the supply of fossil fuels is finite, and the costs of exploring fossil fuels are increasing. Thus, alternative sources of energy for transportation are needed.
Over the past decade, electrical energy from lithium ion batteries has been used to power electrical vehicles and hybrid electrical vehicles. Lithium ion batteries have also been used as primary energy storage systems for portable electronics, such as laptops and mobile phones. However, owing to their low power densities, lithium ion batteries have achieved a limited success, particularly in commercial applications in electrical vehicles and hybrid electrical vehicles. As a result, lithium ion batteries used in automotive applications today are often coupled with an additional source of energy, such as conventional combustion engines or capacitors. Incorporation of additional energy storage systems not only complicates the design of the electrical vehicles, but naturally adds to the cost of the vehicles, making it less viable economically.
Graphene oxide is a compound of carbon, oxygen, and hydrogen in variable ratios, obtained by treating graphite with strong oxidizers. The oxidized bulk product is a yellow solid with a C/O ratio between 2.1 and 2.9. The structure and properties of graphene oxide depend on the particular synthesis method and degree of oxidation, however, the graphene oxide structure typically preserves the layer structure of the parent graphite, comprising stacked layers of graphene oxide nanosheets. Additionally, graphene oxide is hydrophilic and can be dispersed in water or an aqueous solution to form a colloid.